Egoísta
by Ducher
Summary: Cómo siempre Goku solo piensa en entrenar. Maldito Goku! - pensaba Milk. - Me volveré una anciana y solo he tenido dos noches de intimidad con mi marido!
1. 1

Vamos chicos! Que algún fan de DB de la cara ;) déjenme un comentario porfa.

-Hay Bulma, estoy cansada. Ya me falta poco para convertirme en una vieja y Goku, solo piensa en hacerse más fuerte-dice Milk al punto de llorar.

Bulma se paró de su asiento y abrazó a la peli negra.

-Estamos en las mismas. Vegeta solo piensa en entrenar, y ahora que Goku está con eso de la doctrina egoísta, ¡ufff! Ni yo lo soporto. Pero... por lo menos me deja más que complacida en la cama.

-Mi Goku cae muerto cada noche-dice Milk y continúa llorando.

Bulma respira profundo y le acaricia la cabeza. Al ver que Milk se recupera, vuelve a su asiento.

-¿Qué hay de ti, 18?

-¿Yo?-18 se avergüenza y ladea la mirada-Krillin es bastante activo por esa parte.

-¡Viste Bulma! Incluso Krillin. ¿Qué hay de malo con mi Goku? ¿Será que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva? O Quizás... quizás...

-¡Ya!-Dice la científica y se pone en pie imponente-Sabes cómo es Goku. Es un tonto sin remedio. Si supiera lo bueno que es para recuperarse del el estrés y el cansancio del entrenamiento, no te dejaría dormir en las noches.

-Bulma tiene razón. No pienses más en eso Milk.

-Además...-prosigue Bulma-nadie se muere por dejar de hacerlo por un mes o dos.

-Pero si solo lo hemos hecho dos veces-dice Milk y observa a ambas mujeres frente a ella.

18 y Bulma se miraron y luego miraron a la peli negra.

-¡¡QUÉ!!

-Espera, espera-dice Bulma y deja escapar una risita-Tú dices... dos veces al mes ¿no?

-¿Al mes?-Milk rió también-Claro que no. La primera vez fue cuando nos casamos y la segunda cundo iba a pelear contra Cell. Al parecer... Goku ya se imaginaba que podía morir.

-¡Milk!-Dice la científica al punto de llorar también-. Te compadezco. Ya no es idiotez. Es egoísmo.

-Cualquiera pensaría que solo te quiere para cocinarle y criarle sus hijos-dice 18.

-¿Eh?-la peli negra mira entristecida a la androide.

-¡18!-Bulma le hizo una seña y se le acercó para murmurarle algo al oído-no eches más leña al fuego.

18 se puso en pie con su semblante de pocos amigos.

-Solo digo la verdad. Mira a ver que le haces Milk, o te volverás una vieja que apenas a tenidas relaciones con su marido. Me voy para la casa. Quiero recibir a Krillin para cuando llegue del trabajo.

Bulma, vio marcharse a 18 y luego se acercó a Milk.

-El sexo no es lo principal, amiga. Los besos son más importantes y expresan más amor

-¿Besos?-Milk se volvió una estatua sobre el asiento.

-¿Qué te sucede Milk?

La peli negra siguió llorando.

-Entonces es definitivo, Bulma. Goku no me ama ni una pizca. ¡Él nunca... nunca, ME HA BESADO!

-Mentira-dijo Bulma aun más impactada-No... no te preocupes. Sabes cómo es... él, él... seguro, seguro no sabe ni lo que es un beso-fuerza una sonrisa.

Ok-se dijo la científica-Debo hacer algo, o este matrimonio... no quiero imaginárlo. ¡Goku idiota!

-Para de llorar Milk. Así no resolverás nada.

-¡Pero Buulmaaa...!

-Escucha... Tengo un plan.

-¿Un plan?

-Tienes que provocar los celos de Goku.

-¿Qué? ¿Celos?

-Quizás no lo demuestre, pero como hacerlo si para él, eres como un plato seguro sobre la mesa.

-No te entiendo, Bulma.

-Tengo un conocido. Es un guapo actor. Le pediré de favor que te comience a cortejar. Le explicaré los motivos. Me debe unos cuantos favores así que no cederá.

-Pero... eso sería como traicionar a mi Goku.

-No ¿cómo crees? Eres demasiado ingenua Milk. Claro que no lo estarás traicionando. Que otros hombres se enamoren de ti, aun estando casada, pasa. A mí me ha pasado muchas veces. Pero escucha atentamente... tienes que dejar de ponerte esas ropas horribles y cambiarte ese peinado. Quizás soltarte el pelo.

-¡¿Ropas horribles?! ¡Ju! ¡Qué grosera!

-Vale, vale, pero escucha. Luego que hagamos esto, si Goku no te ha prestado atención, debemos comenzar con el plan del actor. ¿Ok?

Milk no parecía muy convencida, pero debía hacer algo para cambiar la situación. Si seguía esperando, lo única que lograría es ponerse vieja y poco deseable.

En el planeta de Bell-sama

-Weiss-sama ya casi... ya casi-dice Goku y cae al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Jojojo! Ya han sido cuatro veces, con un poco más de tiempo podrás usar la doctrina cinco veces al día.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-En el primer intento lograste mantenerla por cinco minutos, y...

-Las demás fueron lamentables, Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta que permanecía en modo Blue-¿Qué hay de mi Weiss-sama?

-Vegeta, tú debes permanecer así por mucho más tiempo y recuerda, para ti va ser mucho más complicado. Eres demasiado calculador en una batalla. Debes aprender a pelear primeramente por puro instinto y luego... podrás ver la puerta de la doctrina egoísta.

Vegeta miró a Goku con el ceño más arrugado de lo normal. Al ver la sonrisa habitual en el rostro de Goku hizo una mueca.

-Aun no me creo que el idiota de Kakaroto la haya podido hacer antes que yo.

-Vamos Vegeta, allí estaba desesperado. Estaba al punto de morir. No me enteré de nada hasta que todo terminó.

-Típico de ti-se escuchó una nueva voz y los tres miraron hacia allí.

-¡Bell-sama!-dijo Goku con una sonrisa-Ya quiero pelear contra usted.

-¡Yo lo enfrentaré primero, Kakaroto!

-¡Cállense los dos!-dijo el dios de la destrucción y miró al ángel-Ya es hora ¿no es así, Weiss?

-Jai, Bell-sama.

-Volvamos a la tierra entonces.

-Pero... pero, aun no he terminado mi entrenamiento-dijo Goku.

-Tu cállate, Kakaroto. Yo apenas he visto la puerta de la doctrina.

-Prometieron que nos darían una montaña de gelatina y otra de pudín si los entrenaba por un mes.

-Era un año, Weis-sama-dijo Son-Usted fue el que dijo por un mes.

\- ¡No seas idiota!-dijo Bell-Crees que voy a esperar tanto por mi montaña de pudín.

-¡Jaja!-Rió Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Entonces es eso.

-Además... tienen que descansar. Sé que apenas pueden dormir por el dolor muscular, principalmente tú, Goku.

-Si es por eso... ahora mismo voy a buscar semill...

-¡Silencio!-dijo Bell y golpeó a Goku en la cabeza.

-¡Ay Ay Ay! Eso dolió, Bell-sama.

-Si digo que deben descansar, es que deben descansar.

Unos minutos después. Casa de Bulma.

-¡Ya regresan!-Dice Bulma sorprendida mientras habla con Weiss por el trasmisor.

-No pareces muy alegre, Bulma ¿Sucede algo?

-No, no, enseguida les tendré todo preparado. Nos vemos-arrojó el transmisor al sofá y agarró a Milk de una mano.

-¿Mi Goku ya va a regresar?-Dijo la mujer con tremenda alegría.

-No es tiempo para reír Milk. Debes estar lista para cuando lleguen.

Milk se puso en pie y se dejó llevar por la científica.

-Tienes razón.

-Recuerda todo lo que planeamos. Si no funciona... pasamos al plan B.


	2. 2

Hola, Bulma-dijo Weiss y sonrió.

-Hola chicos-dijo Bulma y sonrió entre dientes. Por poco y no cumplía con su compromiso-. Ya tengo todo listo para ambos.

-Estoy ansioso-dijo Bell-sama.

-Yo también tengo hambre, Bulma-dijo Goku-¿No tienes nada ahí para mí?

-Espera un poco, Kakaroto. Yo estoy primero.

-Sí, sí-dijo Bulma y miró hacia atrás-¿¡Ya está todo listo, Milk!?

-¿Milk?-dijo Goku e hizo una mueca de miedo-¿Milk está aquí? Debe estar furiosa. Me fui a entrenar sin decirle.

-Ya, Bulma.-dijo Milk y se acercó.

Bulma sonrió hacia Goku y los demás. Estaba segura que no reconocerían a Milk. La mujer se había maquillado los ojos y había soltado su pelo, el cual estaba lleno de gracia y brillo. Sus ropas, nada extravagante. Un vestido negro, ajustado que resaltaba sus prominentes pechos y dejaba ver sus largas piernas. Unos zapatos rojos de tacón alto y por último, una bella sonrisa.

-Está usted muy bella señora Milk-dijo Weiss y dejó escapar su risa característica.

-Tienes mucha razón, Weiss-dijo el dios de destrucción.

Vegeta miró a Milk de pies a cabezas y cuando notó la mirada amenazante de Bulma, adoptó su postura habitual, apartó la mirada y endureció el rostro.

-¿Y qué dices tú, Goku?-dijo la científica. A Milk se le enrojeció el rostro y ocultó la mirada.

-Yo la veo igual que siempre-dijo Goku y sonrió-. Lo sabía. Es imposible que Milk cambie-Llevó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar-tengo mucha hambre. Gracias, Bulma, Milk, por prepararnos la comida.

Weiss, Bell y Vegita siguieron a Son y desaparecieron de la presencia de las dos mujeres.

Milk bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Luchaba desesperadamente para no explotar en cólera.

-Calmate, Milk.

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme?!-miró a Bulma con los ojos llorosos-Mi Goku ni siquiera me miró, Bulma.

-Esperemos un poco más. Sabes cómo es mejor que nadie. Es lento para entender las cosas. Si para mañana nada... tendremos que pasar al plan B. Recuerda parecer sensual, Milk.

-Lo... lo intentaré.

La tarde se la llevó el viento. El sol ya se teñía de rojo. Weiss y Bell se despidieron con la promesa de que podrían volver a entrenar en una semana. En cuanto a Goku y a Milk, regresaron a su hogar.

-¡Gotén! ¡Goten!

-Mamá, por fin volviste-se escuchó desde las afueras la voz del niño -. Trunks y yo tenemos hambre.

-Les dejé comida preparada.

-Esa ya nos las comi... ¡papá!-el chico se arrojó a los brazos de Goku-¿Cuándo volviste, papá?

-Hace poco. Estábamos en la casa de Bulma.

-¿Entonces, papá también?-Dijo Trunks con una enorme sonrisa.

Goku asintió.

-Aunque solo estaremos por una semana. Luego volveremos.

-¿Trunks, te quedarás está noche?-Dijo Milk.

-Si. Prometí a Goten que me quedaría, pero mañana regresaré temprano a entrenar con papá.

-¡Ay! Están contagiando a los niños también-dijo la mujer disgustada.

-Calma, Milk. Es bueno que se preparen, que se hagan más fuertes. Ellos serán quienes salven a la tierra en un futuro.

-Eso es en lo único que piensas ¡En lo único!-apretó los puños rabiosa y se dirigió hacia la cocina-será mejor que gaste estás energías en algo útil-tomó un trozo de carne y lo hizo trocitos en cuestiones de segundos. Goku y los chicos hicieron una mueca de miedo-No se preocupen-los miró de reojo-la comida estará en un dos por tres.

-Papá-murmuró Goten en el oído de Goku-¿No crees que mamá está muy bonita hoy?

-¿Tú crees?-Goku miró la espalda de Milk mientras trabajaba en la cocina, luego corrió la mirada por todo su cuerpo. El vestido era ciertamente revelador-Yo la veo como siempre.

-Creo que estás ciego, papá.

Trunks miró a Goku y asintió.

-No sabía que tu mamá se podía ver tan bonita, Goten.

-Ni yo, Trunks. ¿Seguimos jugando hasta que mamá termine la comida?

-Claro. Pero el que pierda está vez, debe darle la mitad de su comida al otro.

-Ok.

Goku miró ir a los chicos con una sonrisa. Estiró los brazos y bostezó.

-Iré a tomar un baño. Luego que coma dormiré.

-No demores mucho. Esto estará enseguida.

-Sí.

Era tarde en la noche. Todos dormían excepto Milk que aun fregaba los platos. Tomó un fuerte suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación. Escogió algunas cosas limpias y se metió en el baño.

Siempre lo mismo-pensó Milk dentro la bañera-Me gusta mi Goku tal y como es pero a veces...-bajó la mirada, triste-A veces necesito un poco más ¿¡Es tan malo pedir un poco más!?

Unos toques a la puerta emergieron a Milk de sus pensamientos.

-¿Goku?

-Milk...-abrió la puerta del baño y entró. Excepto por unos pantalones cortos, estaba prácticamente desnudo-se te cayó esto.

Milk se cubrió los senos, avergonzada y miró a Goku sorprendida.

-¿Por qué entras así...?-cerró la boca en cuanto vio su ropa interior colgar de los dedos de Goku-Digo... -bajó la mirada- ¿Qué haces despierto aun?

-Tenía un poco de sed. Te dejaré esto aquí. Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana, Milk.

-¿Goku?

Él se volteó para verla. Milk lo miró con ojos tiernos y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué sucede Milk? No me digas que... ¿te sientes mal?

-No. No es eso.

-Ahora que te veo bien, tienes el rostro todo colorado-se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella-¿No tendrás fiebre?-puso una mano en la frente de Milk y luego pegó la suya también.

Milk miró a Goku. Sus labios estaban tan cerca ¿Cómo se sentiría un beso de sus labios? ¿Será que podría averiguarlo algún día?

-No siento nada-dijo Goku, pero antes de levantarse, Milk lo abrazó pegando sus senos descubiertos al pecho de su marido-¿Milk, qué... qué pasa?

-¿No sientes nada, Goku?-dijo ella con la respiración agitada.

-¿De qué hablas, Milk?

-¿No sientes deseos? -dijo suavemente en el oído de su esposo.

Goku no movió ni un dedo.

-Milk, yo...

La mujer le cubrió la boca con una mano y se separó bruscamente de él.

-Entiendo. Déjame sola.

-Pero yo...

-Déjame sola, Goku.

Goku nunca había sentido tanta seriedad en la voz de Milk así que se puso en pie y salió del baño. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Milk se hundió en el agua hasta el cuello y comenzó a llorar.

Espero comentarios ;)


	3. 3

Goku era capaz de escuchar el llanto de Milk. Un sentimiento desconocido dominaba su pecho. Prepotencia. Quería hacer algo por ella. ¿Pero qué? No sabía lo que quería. Milk nunca se había portado así. Nunca había hecho nada como lo que había ocurrido y la verdad, no sabía que hacer en esa situación.

Unos deseos extraños me comenzaron a calentar el cuerpo-pensó Goku y se rascó la cabeza con inocencia- Fue... como esa vez. Solo hemos hecho eso dos veces. Y cuando ocurrió simplemente hicimos como si no hubiese pasado. Era demasiado vergonzoso, para ambos.

¿Será eso lo que Milk desea?-murmuró Goku y arrugó el ceño-mientras no me grite, o se enfade y me deje ir a entrenar con Bell-sama, le daré todo lo que quiera.

Milk se había acabado de vestir. Se miró el vestido de dormir que le había regalado Bulma. Ciertamente revelador.

Suspiró-¿De que sirve ahora? Goku debe dormir como una piedra y luego de lo que pasó... ¡Idiota!

Milk entró a la habitación y para su sorpresa, encontró a su esposo aun despierto. Apenas traía la ropa interior. No acostumbraban a dormir de esa manera así que ella apartó la mirada.

Goku permanecía sentado sobre la cama. Miraba a Milk como quien quisiera decir algo pero ella se acercó, se recostó en su lado y le dio la espalda. Sus ojos exploraron el cuerpo de su esposa y notó que casi exhibía su ropa interior. Se enrojeció y esquivó la mirada.

-Milk... no, ¿no te vas a cobijar?

-Hasta mañana, Goku.

Goku sonrió de lado. Eso decía mucho.

Se recostó también y mientras, miraba la espalda de su esposa. Eran unos deseos ciertamente inquietantes pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella- Quiero tocarte Milk. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué quiero tocarte? Y lo peor de todo es que...

-...Quiero hacerte cosas extrañas-murmuró Goku y su aliento rosaba la oreja de Milk.

-¿Guku?- susurró ella adormilada.

Él la sujetó por la cintura y deslizó su cuerpo hasta que la espalda de ella tocó sus pectorales.

Milk estaba trastornada. En cuanto sintió el roce del cuerpo de Goku la respiración se le comenzó a agitar. Cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado-¿Por qué me tenso tanto? Solo me abrazará como lo ha hecho cientos de veces mientras duerme.

-Milk... yo-musitó Goku en el oído de la mujer.

En cuanto ella escuchó su ronroneo, una fuerza dominate la sacó a rastras de sus pensamientos.

Goku metió una pierna entre las de Milk. Ella abrió los ojos inmensos por el asombro, pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando sintió la erección de su esposo contra su sexo. Se tensó.

Un calor seductor le arrebató el control de los sentidos. La respiración se le volvió irregular. Apretó las almohadas con ambas manos y se mordió el labio.

La fuerte mano que sujetaba su cintura envolvió uno de sus senos y en el acto, dejó escapar el aire que resguardaba el valor que le restaba.

Una leve embestida, de esas que salen de puro brío, le arrebató un gemido. Intentó voltear su rostro para verle la cara a su esposo pero no pudo. Un placer cegador le deshizo las pocas fuerzas. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que él, le recordó las locuras de aquel placer?

Goku apenas podía pensar con claridad. Aquel roce de sus cuerpos lo estaba desnivelando. No paraba de jadear, ni podía.

Miró el cuello de su esposa- Quiero besarlo, quiero lamerlo, quiero morderlo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siento tanto calor?

Aquel gemido de Milk forzó a su cuerpo a embestirla nuevamente. Por alguna razón, esos gemidos eran como una droga que le hacía desear mucho más.

Deslizó una mano por la cintura de su mujer hasta sus caderas y la adentró en las telas de su vestido. Agarró sus bragas como si se tratara de una evidente molestia y las comenzó bajar.

Milk seguía apretando las almohadas mientras la respiración se le aceleraba más-¡No! ¡No! ¡Así, no!-se decía una y otra vez. Pero en un descontrol se arqueó aun más para restregar su sexo contra la erección de su esposo-Lo deseo. Lo deseo mucho, pero...- su mirada se entristeció al límite de las lágrimas- No quiero que vuelva a ser igual ¿Por qué tengo un esposo cobarde? Un cobarde de los tontos.

Milk le sujetó la mano a Goku y le impidió avanzar.

-Milk...- alcanzó a decir él, con clara excitación en la voz.

La mujer le apartó la mano y en ese instante, se separó lo más que pudo de él.

-¿Milk?

Milk lo intentó, pero no pudo retener las lágrimas.

-¿Milk, por qué lloras? Creí que era lo que querías.

-No-dijo ella y se secó el rostro.- No quiero solo sexo, Goku. Quiero amor.

\- ¿No... es lo mismo?

Ella reunió valor para mirarlo a la cara. Ambos estaban más que avergonzados. Tenían las mejillas coloradas y Goku, había girado los ojos para evitar su mirada.

-Ibas a hacer lo mismo de la vez anterior, y de la anterior a esa. Me ibas a hacer tuya sin mirarme a la cara-dijo ella e igualmente tuvo que apartar la mirada- Dime... ¿Cuándo piensas besarme?

-¿Beso?-Goku hizo una mueca mientras intentaba recordar- ¡Ah! Eso que hizo el Trunks del futuro. ¿Y eso es rico?

-¡¿Cómo lo voy a saber?!-dijo Milk y se levantó de la cama toda furiosa.

-Milk, cálmate... ¿Milk?

Milk salió de la habitación con zancadas de esas que destruyen el suelo, pero antes de abandonarla definitivamente, miró de reojo a Goku.

-A partir de mañana, dormiré en la habitación de Goten.

El timbre del celular despertó a Bulma. La científica miró al otro lado de la cama y vio el espacio vacío- Ya fue a entrenar- miró el despertador- Pero si aun no a amanecido.

Agarró su celular y contestó la llamada.

-¿Sí?- Dijo Bulma y pegó un bostezo.

\- ¿Bulma?

-Milk ¿Qué pasó?

La peli negra reunía fuerzas para hablar.

-Pasemos al plan B.


	4. 4 (03-14 19:52:44)

Era de mañana cuando Goku se asomó a la cocina. Milk no estaba. Habían pasado tres días desde aquello y efectivamente, dormía en el cuarto de Goten.

Siempre se iba para la casa de Bulma y se la pasaba hasta la tarde. No es que le molestara del todo, pues siempre dejaba suficiente comida para él y Goten.

-¿Papá, mamá está enojada contigo?

-Y parece que bastante-dijo Goku y sonrió mientras se frotaba la mejilla con un dedo.

-¿Me dejarás entrenar contigo?

-Pues claro. Pero primero-se sentó en la mesa y dejó salir otra sonrisa-Ita-daki-masu!

En la casa de Bulma.

-No te entiendo Milk. Según lo que me dices, él cayó en tu trampa, entonces ¿por qué haces esto?

-Tú no entenderías Bulma-dijo con la mirada marchita.

-Créeme que sí.

Milk miró a Bulma y se le escapó una risita.

-Verdad. Vegita debió ser difícil.

-Lo es aun... pero cuando le hago mis caritas... -la mujer sonrió con un poco de maldad-es imposible que se me escape. Hablando de todo un poco. Carlos me acaba de llamar. Dice que tuvo una grabación en la mañana pero que no tarda.

-No es que me importe. Igual... mi Guku ni siquiera se ha aparecido.

-¿No te cae bien Carlos?

-El es simpático...

-... y guapo.

-Si, eso también.

-Sabes Milk...?

La peli negra miró a Bulma con poco ánimo.

-Creo que le gustas.

Milk se extrañó con el comentario.

-¿De qué hablas, Bulma?

-Que le gustas a Carlos.

Milk soltó una carcajada.

-No bromees, Bulma. Apenas nos conocimos. Además, es guapo, famoso, rico ¿Por qué se enamoraría de alguien como yo?

-Eres una mujer hermosa.

-Con esposo e hijos.

-De eso no es de lo que hablamos, Milk. Hablamos de que no es imposible que un hombre como Claros se enamore de una mujer como tú.

-¿Tú crees realmente?-dijo con una risita.

Bulma la acompañó con la sonrisa y le asintió.

-Bulma!-se escuchó una voz potente.

Bulma se volteó.

-¿Qué sucede, Vegita?

-Es ese idiota de tu amiguito actor. Está Esperando afuera

-Oh! Gracias Vegita. Iré a recibirlo.

-Espera-él la sujetó por una mano-No me gusta que ese debilucho ande frecuentando esta casa.

-Ay, Vegita! Estás celoso?

Vegita se enrojeció he hizo una mueca.

-Por qué estaría celoso de una lagartija?-dijo adoptando su posición habitual, y dejando ir a Bulma- Iré a entrenar con Trunks. No tengo ganas de ver la cara de ese idiota.

-Ok! Pero no olvides que la comida del medio día estará lista pronto.

Goku y Goten habían parado con su entrenamiento, y no por cansancio, sino por hambre.

-Papá. Tengo hambre aun-dijo Goten y Goku apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Yo también, Goten- levantó la mirada hacia todos los platos vacíos que tenía en frente y suspiró- si tan solo Milk estuviese aquí. ¡Ya sé!-dijo y de un salto se puso en pie-Vallamos también hacia la casa de Bulma. Allá debe haber mucha más comida.

Goten asintió.

-Así puedo jugar con Trunks.

-Dame la mano, hijo-dijo Goku, y en cuanto Goten le dio la mano, desaparecieron.

Bulma miraba desde la distancia con una sonrisa. Carlos, no estaba nada mal-pensó la científica- Era alto, fuerte, no tanto como los monstruos que tenían de esposos, pero si lo suficiente para un humano común. Lo caracterizaba el pelo castaño y unos bellos ojos azules, además, era todo un caballero.

Ambos permanecían de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol. La mujer no paraba de reír tras cada comentario del hombre.

-Y dime Milk ¿Piensas separarte de tu esposo?-dijo Carlos mientras miraba hacia la distancia.

-No sé. Digo... tengo un hijo pequeño, debo pensar en él

-Pero no me dijiste que tu esposo nunca está en casa. No debe hacer mucha diferencia.

La mujer bajó la cabeza.

-Sí. Tienes razón.

-Verás... cuando Bulma me planteó la situación... pensé que era broma y luego de conocerte, lo creo aun más...

-¿Eso es una ofensa?-Dijo Milk y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Puedo terminar de hablar?

Ella no dijo nada.

-Creo que es una broma, porque eres perfecta. Digo ¿Qué hombre no te querría como esposa? Eres hermosa, fuerte, divertida, tienes carácter, eres decidida, valiente... y sobre todo, haces todo o más allá de lo que está a tu alcance para recuperar lo que deseas.

-Gracias, Carlos. Todo lo que has dicho, me hace preguntarme ¿En qué momento sacaste tal concepto de mí? Digo... a penas y nos conocemos.

-El simple hecho de que estés haciendo esto, por él, dice mucho, Milk.

Milk bajo la mirada, ya no por tristeza, sino por vergüenza.

-No...-él se posicionó frente a ella y le alzó el rostro con una mano-no había visto esa expresión en tu rostro, Milk-se acercó a ella al punto de rozar sus labios. Milk estaba en show- es tierna, muy tierna...

-¡¡MALDITO!! ¡¡NO TOQUES A MILK!!

-Goku san?

**_porfis un comentario._**


	5. 5

Milk temió al ver la mirada en Goku.

Ardía en cólera.

\- Goku, el no tiene la culpa de nada- dijo Milk.

El Sayayin no articuló palabra. Se acercó a Carlos. Estaba a punto de aplastarlo por las ráfagas de Ki, pero el hombre, no advirtió el nivel de hostilidad.

\- Quien es este, Milk? - preguntó el actor. La presencia de Goku le provocaba escalofríos.

\- Él es... Él es mi...

Goku giró los ojos hacia Milk. Su ira era tal que una simple mirada calló a la mujer.

\- Soy su esposo- dijo Goku con el rostro contraído por la furia.

\- Ah! Usted es ese hombre.

\- Hay algún problema con eso? - apretó los puños y miró a Carlos justo a los ojos.

\- Verá...

\- Carlos! Carlos!- se escuchó la voz de Bulma a distancia. - Carlos, no digas ninguna estupidez...

Carlos hizo caso omiso a la científica y sonrió sarcástico.

\- Verá, Go... Goku, no? Sé muy bien sombre su situación con su esposa. Y siendo sincero, no creo que la merezca...- llevó una mano a su cintura y adoptó una posición despreocupada- Además, tal parece que ella le teme. No quiero recurrir a la violencia así que si pudiese ser tan amable de liberar a Milk del matrimo...

Goku alzó un puño hasta la altura del hombre. Sus músculos estaban tensos, pues hacia hasta lo imposible por mantenerse a raya.

\- Goku! Goku, no hagas una locura! - pidió Milk.

\- Goku!! Goku, espera!!- Dijo Bulma apresurando aun más el paso.

\- Que piensas hacer?- dijo el hombre.

\- Milk... es mía.

Tras esas palabras le pegó a Carlos con un dedo en medio de la frente. El hombre prácticamente salió volando por los cielos.

Goku no cambió la mirada. Miró a Milk de reojo y apretó nuevamente los puños.

\- Que hiciste? Eres un bruto! - dijo Bulma- pudiste haberlo matado- le pegó en un hombro al Sayayin pero al no ver ni la más mínima respuesta hizo una mueca y salió tras su amigo el actor.

Vegita, desde la distancia, miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Nunca había visto a Kakaroto reaccionar de aquel modo.

\- Venías a verte con ese hombre, Milk?

\- Si.- dijo ella sin el más mínimo titubear- Él hubiese sido el esposo perfecto.

\- Cuántas veces dejaste que te tocará de ese modo?

Milk lo golpeó en la cara.

\- Solo tú me has tocado más allá de los límites, y sabes perfectamente que no dejaría que otro hombre más lo hiciera.

Goku la agarró de una mano y miró a Goten que obserbaba el enfrentamiento de ambos un tanto sorprendido. Nunca había visto a sus padres tan serios.

\- Hijo.

\- Papá, por qué pelean tú y mamá ?

\- No te preocupes. Ve a jugar con Trunks, hijo. Tu mamá y yo iremos a casa a resolver esto.

El niño asintió no muy convencido y tras darle un vistazo a al rostro bajo de la madre, voló hacia la casa de su amigo.

Goku llevó dos dedos a su frente y se transportó hasta el hogar.

Milk se soltó de su agarre y le dió la espalda.

Guku que aún conservaba aquella mirada sintió aún más rabia con aquel gesto.

\- No entiendo tus deseos, Milk.

\- Claro que no entiendes!! Eres tal y como dice Bulma, un bruto!! Un bruto sin remedio!! Solo sabes golpear!! Pobre de Carlos. Lo más probable es que le hayas deformado la cara.

\- Por qué buscabas o otro hombre, Milk? Querías que el te diera lo que yo no?

Milk también estaba furiosa.

\- Eres tan idiota que nunca entiendes nada!

\- No me provoques, Milk!

\- Provocarte?! Tú no sabes el significado de esa palabra, Goku. He echo hasta lo imposible por provocarte todo este tiempo, pero tú solo sabes luchar y comer.

\- MILK!!!

\- Y sabes algo más?! No te quiero ya!! NO TE QUIER...!

Goku pegó un grito de rabia y el Ki provocó ráfagas de viento. Milk no se dejó intimidar y él sabía que ella era más que capaz de soportarlo.

La agarró fuerte por ambos brazos y la besó.

No fue algo dulce o delicado.

Fue un acto conducido por la ira.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sintió ahogada al instante.

Golpeó el pecho de su marido pero él la cargó y la tiró en la cama.

Se subió encima de ella y con sus fuertes piernas abrió las de la mujer.

Él la siguió besando aún carente de experiencia, arrastrado por puros deseos salvajes.

Ella lo sujeto fuerte por el pelo e intentó detenerlo pero él le atrapó las manos contra el colchón.

Goku no se detuvo ni un instante. Milk se resistía e intentó gritar pero él no se detenía.

Con una mano mantuvo presa las de su esposa y con la otra llegó a las bragas por debajo del vestido. Las desgarró, le descubrió el sexo y apretó su miembro erecto contra él.

Ella se arqueóen un gemido y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

Él no lo advirtió, su rabia no le dejaba ver más allá.

Se separó de su boca para tomar aire y bajar sus pantalones. Estaba agitado por la situación y el cúmulo de emociones, pero al verla a los ojos, palideció.

\- Milk... Por qué lloras? - dijo y al notar la fuerza que ejercía sobre sus manos, la liberó.

Milk no paraba de llorar. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero las lágrimas no se detenían.

\- Milk, yo... - se separó de ella completamente y la miró trastornado. No podía creer aún lo que estaba al punto de hacer-. Yo no quería herirte.

\- Pues ya lo has echo...

\- Lo siento... Lo siento. No me odies... No lo hagas, por favor, Milk.

\- Yo... Yo te amo, idiota, todo lo que hice es por qué te amo. No te odiaria. Aunque hubieses terminado lo que empezaste, no te odiaria... - lo miró por debajo del ceño- pero no quiero verte la cara ahora, Goku. Desaparece! Desaparece!! Eres un egoísta!! Solo un egoísta!! Amarte me duele!! Duele demaciado!! Y lo peor de todo... Es que no puedo dejar de acero... No puedo!!

Él no quería haberla herido.

Y no sé perdonaría nunca aquello.

Pero amarla de aquel modo también dolía y no quería perderla.

No podría soportarlo, así que desaparecería. Hasta que suavizará el dolor que le había causado...

Desaparecería.


	6. 6

\- Cuando te arreglarás con Milk?- preguntó la científica con algo de inquietud.

\- Ya quieres que me valla, Bulma?

\- Pronto volverán con Weiss y no podrás ver a Milk en algunos meses. Además...- se acercó hasta señalarlo con el índice en su pecho- no olvido lo que le hiciste a mi amigo. Él solo estaba conociendo a Milk y lo dejaste todo desfigurado.

\- Milk es mía. Él no tiene que andar detrás de ella.

\- Pues cuidala mejor, Baka. Qué crees?

Milk es una mujer joven y bonita. La admiro con todo mi ser por poder vivir con las migajas que le das.

\- Pero que puedo hacer? No tengo dinero como tú.

Bulma respiró profundo para no darle un buen golpe.

\- No hablo de eso, idiota!

\- Eh? Entonces de qué?

\- Hablo de amor. Vives entrenando y te olvidas de que tienes hijos y esposa.

\- Pero Vegita no es igual?

En eso, el príncipe Sayayin entró a la habitación y miró a Goku con el ceño aún más arrugado.

\- Kakaroto, no te confundas.

\- Pero no es verdad que te pasas todo el tiempo entrenando como yo?

\- Si!- dice Bulma al punto de colapso- pero me calienta la cama cada noche que está en esta casa!

\- Bul... Bulma, que dices?- murmura Vegita con vergüenza.

\- Eso...? Pero si yo también duermo en la misma cama de Milk.

\- Ay!! Idiota!!! - Gritó la mujer - A ti hay que hablarte directo y ya! Hablo del sexo!!

\- Sex... Sexo?- dice Trunks que entra de repente siguiendo a su padre.

\- Jaja! Nada, no es nada, hijo- dijo Bulma avergonzada.

\- Esas cosas no se gritan, Bulma- dice su esposo aún más enrrojecido por la reacción de Trunks.

\- Ok, Ok. Igual, algún día debemos hablarle del tema.

\- Qué?!- dice Vegita horrorizado. Mira la cara dudosa de Trunks, encuentra una solución aparente en su cabeza y luego adopta su postura habitual. Pega un fuerte respiro- Me iré a entrenar a la cápsula.

\- De nuevo?! Estas huyendo, verdad??

Dijo la mujer al aire, pues ya su marido había desaparecido de allí.

\- Mamá, que es eso de lo que hablab...

\- Luego te cuento, ok?- sonrió y luego de que el niño los dejara a solas, prosiguió con Goku- Entonces... Que harás?

Goku bajó la mirada. Estaba ensombrecida.

\- Yo solo la lastimare más, Bulma.

\- No. Todo puede cambiar si hablas con ella.

\- Pero yo... No sé qué hacer en esos momentos. Es vergonzoso mirarle a los ojos.

\- La verdad, no me explico cómo fue que hiciste dos hijos.

\- Jaja! Yo tampoco.

\- No es gracia, Goku. Tu esposa te necesita. Necesita tus caricias, tu amor...

\- Yo... Lo intentaré- dijo Goku y le dió la espalda.

\- Cuándo?

\- No se.

\- Como que no sabes? Mañana se irán, no? Entonces, obvio, debe ser esta noche.

\- Pero yo...

\- Deja de dar excusas. Es por verguenza? Ok! Solo tienes que dejarte llevar y verás como todo estará bien.

\- Supongo.

\- Pero que esperas? Ve.

Goku miró a Bulma de reojo y llevó dos dedos a su frente.

\- Goten se puede quedar a pasar la noche con Trunks?

\- Pues claro- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Bulma.


	7. 7

Milk estaba lavando los platos mientras tarareaba una canción. Aquella situación la tenía dolida, triste, pero no sé deprimiría.

Ya tenía bastante con soportar la angustia cada vez que se iba por meses.

Un escalofrío asaltó su espalda y enseguida giró el rostro.

Goku había aparecido de la nada y estaba allí, de pie, con una mirada de pesar.

\- Has decidido volver... - dijo Milk y le dió la espalda para seguir en lo suyo - Deseas algo de comer?

\- Te comiera a tí.

Ella se tensó con aquella palabras, al punto de perder la movilidad.

\- Papá! - se escuchó la voz de Goten que había salido de su habitación.

\- Hola Goten. Irás de nuevo hoy a entrenar con Trunks?

\- Si, papá.

\- Bulma me dijo que puedes quedarte esta noche.

\- En serio? - dijo el.niño y miró a su madre.

\- Goten... No sé sí...?

\- Déjalo ir, por favor, Milk- dijo Goku sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de ella.

La mujer respiró profundo. Se resignó.

\- Ve, Goten.

Y Goten asintió.

\- Gracias Mamá, papá. Hasta luego!

\- Hasta luego, hijo- dijo Goku mientras lo despedía con el gesto de mano.

\- Por qué haces esto?

\- Quiero arreglar las cosas.

\- Comiéndome?- dijo ella alzando una ceja.

\- Jaja!- se rascó la cabeza - Eso era broma - adoptó una pose firme y la miró con seriedad- Aunque la verdad, no me importaría.

Milk inclinó la mirada avergonzada.

\- Entonces si es hambre- dijo nerviosa y se dirigió hacia los recipientes de comida.

Goku se acercó y le sujetó las manos.

Ella palideció.

Él la ayudó a voltearse para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Go... Goku... San

Él no dijo nada. La miraba como si realmente quiciera comerla. Llevó una mano hacia la pequeña cintura de Milk y sin ningún esfuerzo la apretó contra sí llevandola al alcance de sus labios.

Se detuvo allí. Mirándola aún, embobado. Era como si esperará un gesto o una palabra de la mujer que le permitieran seguir.

Ella cerró los ojos y él supo al instante que le había habierto las puertas.

Se acercó poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios. Fue Milk quién completó la acción al enrrollar los brazos en el cuello de Goku.

Ella enlazó las piernas a la cintura de su esposo y se separó para mirarlo. Él estaba tan avergonzado como ella pero no cedió.

La aseguró con ambos brazos y se dirigió a la habitación.

Jaja! Porfis, algún comentario.


	8. 8

Goku la dejó de pie a un lado de la cama y se separó de ella un poco apenado.

Tenía terror a volver a sucumbir ante aquellos sentimientos cegadores y embriagantes.

Milk comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas, poco a poco y enseñó con orgullo su desnudez a Goku.

A él las mejillas se le volvieron coloradas y se rascó la cabeza apenado, pero no dejó de verla.

Recorrió sus cuevas con la mirada y se mordió el labio.

\- Goku... San.

Y Guku se desnudó el torso. Milk miró sus pectorales y el momento justo en el que se tensaron. Luego observó cómo sus músculos se movían excesivamente, respirando y exaltando como si hubiese acabado un entrenamiento o una batalla. Aquello la excitó.

Goku también se deshizo de sus pantalones y miró muy serio a Milk.

Estaba parado firme. Igual que su esposa no parecía avergonzado por su desnudez.

\- Milk?

\- Si? - respondió ella con un tono deseoso.

\- Milk yo... Jaja! - se rascó la cabeza - No sé qué hacer ahora.

\- Eh?


	9. 9

Milk le dió la espalda y respiró profundo.

\- Sal, Goku. Déjame vestirme sola. Por favor.

\- Pero Milk ...

Ella volteó su mirada hacia él con tanta rabia que se calló al instante.

\- Ese día casi me tomas por la fuerza y ahora no sabes que hacer!?

\- Milk... - Goku se acercó a ella paso a paso - en ese momento simplemente me dejé llevar por deseos salvajes. No quiero lastimarte de nuevo.

Él se acercó aún más y llevó sus fuertes manos a la pequeña cintura de su esposa. La hizo voltearse lentamente hasta que sus labios estuvieron a una nariz de distancia.

Pero Goku no hizo más, Milk sintió como le temblaba el cuerpo.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír y decidió tomar el control.

Alzó sus talones hasta alcanzar los labios de su esposo y lo besó.

Luego dirigió a Goku a la cama y lo hizo sentarse. Ella ocupó su lugar sentada a piernas abiertas sobre él.

Se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente. Sus labios ya no eran suficientes así que comenzaron a conocer sus lenguas.

Goku le comenzó a apretar el tracero sin siquiera pensarlo y ella a moverse suavemente sobre él.

Siguieron saboreando sus labios, sus bocas y sus cuerpos comenzaron a sentir unas ganas indetenibles.

Una urgencia aterradora surgió en ambos.

\- Milk, quiero más.- dijo Goku y la levantó como pluma hasta tumbarla en la cama.

Él no esperó ni un segundo para acomodarse en ella. Llevó una mano a su miembro para encaminarlo y entrar a la zona más íntima de su esposa.

Milk abrió la boca en ese momento y ahogó un gemido.

Estaba tan necesitada de aquella invasión que sufrió un golpe de placer justo en el cerebro.

Se retorció bajo Goku, apretando las sábanas y los párpados.

Goku también sintió como crecían sus necesidades, su urgencia y comenzó a hacer movimientos más rápidos y fuertes.

En un ataque descontrolado de locura se dejó tumbar sobre el cuerpo de su esposa sintiendo sus delicioso senos y con ambas manos agarró las anchas caderas de Milk para en cuanto saliera nuevamente entrar en ella de una forma arrolladora y definitiva.

La mujer se arqueó con aquella embestida pero Goku no dejó de apretarla y no lo haría hasta que aquellas olas de placer se extinguieran.

\- Gok...

Goku hizo una nueva sutil embestida para avivar las secuelas de aquel regocijo y Milk tuvo que callar para poder gritar y finalmente jadear.

La mujer apretó las piernas en el tronco de piedra de su esposo y así mismo apretó los dedos de sus pies como si su intención fuece crear un puño con ellos.

\- Aaahh! - soltó un último gemido. Uno de plenitud.

\- Maldición Milk... - levantó su cabeza para verla a los ojos - Aún no es suficiente. Deseo mucho más


	10. 10

Goku no apartó sus manos de las caderas de Milk, en vez de eso, las usó para posicionar a su mujer a orcajadas sobre él.

Entonces, fue Milk quién comenzó a moverse y jadeaba sin parar generando mayor excitación a su esposo.

Pero Goku no se quedó quieto. Sus manos gritaban por el tacto de aquellos senos voluminosos que estaban frente a él.

En cuanto puso sus dedos sobre ellos, Milk reaccionó como si le hubiesen sacado el aire. Apretó los brazos de Goku con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

Aquella acción la había deshabilitado completamente como si le hubiese echo el amor una vez más.

\- Go... Goku... San

\- Milk - dijo él igual o más exitado. Aquella reacción de su esposa solo lo volvía más deseoso. Y comenzó a masajear sus senos y a lamerlos y a morder sus pezones suavemente.

\- Te quiero, dentro, Goku- dijo con palabras entrecortadas - por, favor.

Y él no necesito más para penetrarla de un solo movimiento de caderas . Y ella comenzó a moverse en círculos y él a apretujar más su cuerpo.

No solo se deleitaron con cada movimiento que a su hora se volvieron torpes, se deleitaron con cada tacto, con cada gesto, con cada gemido.

Y en la última embestida, Goku casi quedó de rodillas pues se sentía frenético por alcanzar el orgasmo, la entereza del clímax.

Ambos respiraban desesperados mientras aún se acariciaban, se lamian, se besaban.

Goku la abrazó fuerte y hundió su nariz en el hueco de la clavícula de su esposa.

\- Milk?

\- Si?

\- Creo que me tomaré un tiempo antes de ir a entrenar con Weiss Sama.

Milk hizo un gesto de alivio y acorrucó su mejilla en la cabeza de Goku. Amaba aquel pelo negro alborotado.

\- Gracias - dijo ella.

Goku sonrió, pero luego adoptó aquella mirada penetrante y la vió justo a los ojos. A la mujer se le puso la piel de gallina.

\- Pero preparate, Milk, porque estaré dentro de ti cada maldito segundo del día.

\- Go... Goku...?

\- No quieres recuperar todo el tiempo que no te toqué, Milk?

\- Si, pero eso sería ser... ser, egoísta.

\- Lo sé, cuando se trata de tí, no me importaría. - se acercó a sus labios y los acarició con los suyos. - Pero soy solo tuyo, Milk. Tu egoísta.

**_Fin_**

Gracias a quien leyó esta corta pero bella historia.

A quien esté inconforme...

dejenme dicho por ahí y haré magia...

jaja!


	11. Capitulo 11 Especial

Era de madrugada. Milk descansaba sobre la almohada. Usaba una largo vestido de dormir.

Goku la miró con ternura. En cuando el sol estuviera en lo alto partiría con Weiss a entrenar. Era la segunda vez que aún deseaba permanecer al lado de su esposa.

No Goku! Concéntrate! - pensó - Te haces fuerte por ella, por tus hijos por Pan chan. Para protegerlos.

Llevó una mano al rostro de Milk y la acarició.

Milk despertó lentamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Goku...

\- Milk - dijo él con deseo. Ella lo advirtió y volvió a sonreír.

\- Goku...

Él corrió el índice hasta los sujetadores del vestido y los deslizó sombre los hombros de la mujer.

\- Goku, estoy adolorida de toda la noche - le sonrió con cariño - No soy un Sayayin con resistencia infinita...

Goku no dijo nada. Permaneció con la mirada fija en la de su esposa.

Milk se mordió el labio e inconscientemente apretó los muslos mientras los frotaba entre sí.

\- Esa no es la reacción que deberías mostrarme, Milk. - dijo y en ágil movimiento se ubicó sobre ella.

Milk aún mantenía los muslos apretados y comenzó a respirar con irregularidad.

\- Abre las piernas, Milk.

Ella estaba exitada, deseosa, pero a la vez asustada. Sí seguían así se convertirían en unos enfermos sexuales. Desde aquella noche Goku apenas la dejaba cocinar, limpiar o cuidar a Goten. Lo peor de todo es que en un mes tuvieron que mandar a hacer más de una docena de camas, hasta en la bañera. No, la bañera solo la rompió cinco veces, en la sexta ocación lo detuvo a duras penas y lo amenazó con someterlo a una huelga de sexo. En seguida Goku se separó de ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Un día haré que me ruegues, Milk. - dijo y se fue.

Habían pasado una semana pero, Milk no paraba de pensar en eso.

\- Goku...

\- Abre las piernas, Milk - dijo, esta vez una orden.

Milk lo miró muy seria. No hizo caso a su pedido.

Goku envolvió una mano en un seno y lo apretó de forma posesiva.

Milk gimió fuerte y automáticamente abrió las piernas.

Goku se ensambló en el cuerpo de Milk. Su erección palpitaba pero aguantó sus deseos explosivos. Estaba al punto de irse a entrenar y pasarían largo tiempo separados, debía cumplir con su palabra. Quizás Milk lo había olvidado, pero él no. La haría rogar.

El miembro de Goku se recistia contra el sexo de Milk y comenzó a frotarlo lentamente mientras aún masajeaba su seno.

Milk se arqueó en varias ocasiones y apretó las sábanas.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que él quería y no, no iba a ceder.

Goku la veía sufrir y se le escapó una sonrisa. Para el tampoco era broma aquella situación. Estaba Loco por penetrarla. Llevó una mano a la intimidad de su esposa y rozó las bragas con dos dedos. Ella estaba empapada.

Comenzó a moverse en círculo y notó como ella buscaba la forma más cómoda para disfrutar de aquel placer que le estaba causando.

Goku se detuvo en seco. Estaba irritado, así que dejaría de ser tan suave.

Su miembro le gritaba por fuego. Y echar agua? eso no.

Presionó su erección con una fuerza poderosa. Parecía que atravesaría las bragas con aquella embestida.

\- Goku! - Gritó ella en un gemido y ya que Goku permaneció inmóvil tras aquel movimiento ella comenzó a mover sus caderas. Necesitaba más, pero no lo diría.

\- No, Milk - dijo Goku y le agarró fuerte ambas caderas para que no las moviera ni un milímetro. - No obtendrás lo que tú quieras, obtendrás lo que yo te dé.

Goku le siguió agarrando fuerte las caderas y se movió creando una ola con su cuerpo hasta quedar labio con labio. Milk abrió los ojos como platos. Aquel movimiento fue delicioso y la hizo mojarse aún más.

Él la besó, pero fue apenas un roce.

\- Go... Go...

Él la embistió, fue un movimiento fuerte pero entrecortado. A Milk le faltó el aire hasta para pronunciar el nombre de su esposo.

Goku siguió con aquellos movimientos. Eran tortuosos, como probar manjares sin permitir que te hartes.

\- Maldición, Milk!- dijo y siguió moviendose, esta vez más constante, más fuerte, más potente, más delicioso.

Milk se retorció bajo él y apretó los dientes para no hablar, pero en una de esas embestidas, un golpe de placer puro le arrebató el aire y tubo que abrir la boca para recuperarlo.

La mujer comenzó a llorar. Era demaciado tortuoso. Los escalofríos subían a montones por su espalda y le llenaban la cabeza, enloquecería si su esposo no entraba en ella en ese preciso instante.

\- Goku... Please!

\- No... Milk! Eso... puede significar... muchas cosas.

\- Te quiero dentro... YA!! - dijo con un gesto de súplica tan erótica que Goku no pudo soportar más.

Destrozó la ropa interior de su esposa y alzó sus piernas hasta las caderas. Quería entrar en ella hasta lo más profundo.

Fue un solo movimiento. Con una sola embestida lleno a Milk completamente.

Milk reaccionó como si una fuerza superior la hubiese poseído y Goku, reaccionó como si le hubiese vuelto la vida al cuerpo.

Era tremendo correrse dentro de su esposa y sombre todo, nada era más sabroso que sentir como las paredes de su vagina se contraían alrededor del miembro.

Milk sintió como aquel líquido le acariciaba el interior y percibía a la perfección como la erección de su esposo le palpitaba. Oh! Eso era aún más sabroso.

\- Maldición, Milk. No me puedo cansar de esto- dijo Goku -. Discúlpame...

\- Goku... ?

\- Ahora sé cuan egoísta fui, te estuve privando de estos placeres toda una vida.

\- Y tú? No lo disfrutas?

Goku sonrió.

\- Disfrutar? Es más que eso Milk. - Llevó ambas manos al cabecero y la miró justo a los ojos - Eres mi punto exacto de placer. Si alguna vez te perdiera... - rompió la madera del cabezal sin percatarse - yo... - Dijo con furia contenida.

\- Ya, Ya, Goku. Nunca me perderás. Nunca.

\- No puedes asegurar eso, Milk. Ni tú, ni nadie, y lo peor de todo es que no acabo de olvidar lo que intentó hacer ese maldito...

\- Ssssh. Ya. - envolvió ambas manos en su rostro y lo recostó de su pecho.

\- Milk... ?

\- Uh?

\- Milk, yo...

\- Sí?

\- Te a...


	12. capitulo 12 FIN

Goku llegó a casa ansioso. Había pasado casi medio año.

— Milk! Milk, ya llegué!

Milk estaba en la bañera, completamente desnuda. Se había recostado y estaba prácticamente dormida.

Goku miró a un lado, luego hacía el otro. Vio a Goten en casa de Bulma y le aseguró que su madre estaba en casa.

Entró a la habitación y notó la puerta del baño entreabierta.

Sonrió.

Ya sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Se quitó sus ropas y las tiró al suelo. Solo lo cubría la ropa interior y también se despojó de ella.

Entró al baño y la vió allí, completamente desnuda y recostada. Parecía dormida.

Goku metió un pie lentamente cuidando de no despertarla. Se ubicó sobre ella y se sumergió poco a poco en el agua hasta estar piel con piel.

Milk despertó enseguida, asustada, pero al verlo con aquella sonrisa caracteristica, se calmó.

—Goku... Cuándo regresast...?

Él, la besó antes de continuar y con ambas manos la obligó a abrir las piernas. Se ensambló en ella como un engranaje y luego, separó sus labios.

— Milk...— dijo jadeante— quiero entrar.

Milk, se mordió los labios al notar como algo crecía entre sus piernas. Ese algo se comenzó a recistir contra su vagina.

Ella abrió lo ojos como platos. No dijo sí o no, en vez de eso, enrolló las piernas en la cintura de Goku y lo ayudó a presionar.

Goku, comenzó a embestirla lentamente, como si fuece la primera vez. Quería disfrutarlo despacio.

Milk, lo agarró por los pelos y besó a Goku. Fue una batalla de lenguas hasta que él la venció. Ambos soltaron gemidos que murieron en sus gargantas, ambos movían sus caderas como si lo hubiesen practicado toda la vida, perfectamente sincronizados.

Milk, se comenzó a remover más bajo él y el agua a desbordarse y en ocasiones a caer por borbotones.

— Más... Ah más fuerte, Goku— pidió Milk con palabras entrecortadas.

Goku, se volvió un animal salvaje sobre ella. Las embestidas se volvieron las de un toro. Duras, tajantes, potentes. Permanecía estático por segundos trás cada una de ellas. Las producía como olas, tan perfectas que acariciaban las paredes interiores de Milk como la lengua acaricia la piel.

Milk, tenía la piel erizada, y los ojos al punto de salir de sus órbitas. Hundió sus uñas en la espalda de Goku mientras elevaba las caderas, arqueandose, emitiendo gemidos exitantes que cubrían el nombre de Son.

— Milk!— Gritó él y apoyándose de los bordes de la bañera la penetró aún más fuerte. La bañera se comenzó a quebrar, pero Goku no se detuvo— Mierda! — embistió con más poder y permaneció como estatua aferrado a las caderas de Milk.

Milk, solo se arqueó más, gimió más, e incluso, emitió más chillidos. Apretó las paredes de su vagina y las chispas de placer siguieron aflorando en su cabeza.

Goku se removió e hizo un movimiento circular.

— No... Goku— dijo ella con un hilo de voz, totalmente exitada.

—Por que no?— Dijo él jadeando.— No te gusta?

Milk, apretaba los dedos de los pies. Sentía las piernas y los brazos, débiles.

— Es demaciado delicioso, fue muy de repente, si sigues, creo que voy a perder la cordura.

— Milk... Te extrañé.

Milk, sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

— Y... Qué tal el entrenamiento?

— Creo que ahora sí, Milk, ahora soy el más fuerte del universo.

— En serio? — Dijo Milk divertida y desafeante a la vez—. Quiero verlo pronto.

Goku, se acercó más a sus labios y le ronroneó:

—No tendrás que esperar un segundo más, Milk.

En ese instante, una aura plateada salió de Goku. Milk fue capaz de ver como el cuerpo de su esposo cambió frente a sus narices. Su pelo se volvió plateado, así mismo sus ojos y cejas.

Milk lo tocó, hasta su musculatura había crecido. De repente, también sintió que algo crecía dentro de ella y para poder buscar la forma de acoplarse comenzó a retorcerse bajo Goku.

— Goku...— dijo ella casi suplicando y tuvo que sostenerse también de los bordes de la bañera.

Goku, tomó impulso y cuando arremetió contra Milk, esta pegó un grito exitante mientras cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza.

Las ondas que se dispararon desde el cuerpo de Goku en cuanto se tensó tras la embestida, rompieron por completo la bañera. Él, enseguida protegió a Milk con sus brazos y quedaron; ella casi sobre él.

Ambos, recuperaban el aliento. Ella, aún se acoplaba a aquello que había crecido y palpitaba dentro de ella.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el líquido desparramarse en el interior y luego, se miraron.

La bañera estaba echa trocitos y el agua había empapado todo.

— Lo siento, Milk.

Ella sonrió, expontanea.

— Tengo como... Si, creo que sí, hay como 10 de repuesto. — Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba sobre él. Aun estaban ensamblados como engranajes—. Y la verdad, no me importaría romper unas cuantas más.

— Crees que esas duren para el día?— Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Ella, se mordió el labio.

— Mientras, podemos usar la cama. De esa sí tengo una docena de repuesto.

Goku, le apretó el trasero y como si fuece una pluma, se puso en pie con ella encima.

— Pues a la cama. Aun tengo hambre de ti, Milk, y mucha.

FIN!!


End file.
